


Striderspectrum

by SerpentineSylph



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSylph/pseuds/SerpentineSylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in an AU in which trolls and humans coexist. Dave Strider is just a normal kid until a strange event changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striderspectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: In this AU, trolls and humans co-evolved on the same planet from different ancestors and coexist as dominant species. each blood color or group of colors in the troll hemospectrum coincides with a human blood type. For example, AB+ would be maroon/yellow blood, B would be teal/blue, and so on. Any relations between bloodtypes not specifically mentioned in this work are open for debate. Now that that’s out of the way, sit back and try not to die from this, expect improvements in future installments

Your name is Dave Strider. You’re 17 years old, 5’10, have shining blond hair, a skinny build and are always wearing your signature look, your black and chrome Aviators. Always. No exceptions. You roll out of your bed and throw on some clothes before grabbing some breakfast. Or, that is, you would if your Bro didn’t have all his shit tossed around the kitchen like Hurricane Strider had swept through there with no fucking survivors. You look through a pile of cheap-as-fuck shuriken and other assorted ninja gear your bro keeps laying around nonchalantly for the irony of it to no avail. Looks like it’s the old poptart from the vending machine routine. Again. Your bro can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. But you guess he’s kind of cool. You’re just getting ready to grab your keys and head out when your phone rings. “jegus whos that?” you mutter. But your mood brightens from pissed-off-strider mode to slightly-less-pissed strider when you see that its Feferi. Feferi Peixes. The girl you’ve known since third grade. The girl who you got drunk with at the beach last summer and shared your first kiss with. You wont come out and say she’s your girlfriend, but theres something strong between you two. Your bro does not waste one goddamn second of the day to tease you two and abscond before his own ninja shit hits him. You answer the phone. “ ‘Sup?” you ask. “Dave! Finally! I was waiting forever for you to wake up!” Typical Feferi. You sometimes think she has caffeine in her veins from the way she’s always excited. “Dave, remember how you said we would go to the aquarium today?” Oh shit, you sure totally did NOT remember that it was today. But you, my friend, are a Strider. And if there is one thing Stiders can do, its sell total bullshit in a way that can ironically put a carnie heckler to shame. “Oh yeah, sure thing!” blatant lie. “Oooooh Dave this is gonna be awesome! Um, could you pick me up in a few minutes?” Even more typical, she waits for the last minute to make a plan. But shes cute and your best friend so youre glad to do anything for her. “Uh, sure, meet in front of your place?” “Please? Im sooooo sorry to put you on the spot like this!” you sigh. “ Fef, its ok, really. Look, im on my way so see you in five minutes?” She giggles at the mention of her pet name. “Sure thing Striderman!”

 

Five minutes later and youre pulling up to the curb in front of Feferi’s house in your car. An ’09 Eclipse. Between it and your turntables, it’s the only nice thing you own, but its good enough. You cant help but whistle when you see Feferi’s house, even though you’ve been here like a million times before. She lives in the wealthy Skian Heights neighborhood, up in the fancy part of town away from your apartment building, and her house is, well, fucking huge. Her mom is a bigwig in some baking company so you figure she’s set when it comes to dead presidents. Feferi comes running out, and your mind goes AWOL for a bit while you take her all in. She’s the same age and height as you, and has a similar, slender build. You could almost be siblings if it weren’t for one little detail. Feferi was alternian, you’re obviously a human. Your two races had lived together since the dawn of time, but only in the past few decades has society been accepting towards mixed relationships. Feferi is wearing her usual jeans, boots, and a black sweater over a pink and green tyedye shirt that you swear never leaves her. Her long wavy black hair goes down to her waist and frames her delicate, innocent looking face, her light grey skin flushed pink in the cold of the morning. You notice she’s put a fresh coat of gloss on her two horns, so they look like candy corn ivory. She smiles when she sees you and looks like shes saying something. Oh shit, she is saying something. You snap back to reality to unlock the door and let her in. “phew, it’s a little cold out there, I was beginning to think you were going to let me freeze” she giggles. “sorry, I was just a bit out of it. Thinking up some sick beats to throw down later.” Complete bullshit. Feferi stoops down to get into your car, and youre still amazed how she can get in so easily without catching her horns on the roof. Eventually the two of you are in the car and you head out on the highway towards the aquarium. “So, Dave, have you thought about what your presentation is going to be on for Scratch’s class yet?” Shit. Another thing you forgot today. Real smooth Strider, real smooth. “Uh, what was it on again, exactly?” you ask. “Dave! You haven’t even started? Its due by Christmas break! It has to address and discuss one social issue in today’s world! I’m doing mine on how blood castes are considered in Alternian culture.” Ok, you have no idea what the fuck she’s talking about. “Ok, I’ll bite, what do you mean by blood castes?” you ask, your interest piqued. “Dave! That’s like, common knowledge! Humans have blood types but they’re all red. Its a bit boring, no offense. Trolls have different colored blood based on blood type. Mine is fuchsia but it comes in all colors. The more blue or purple in one, the rarer the type is. “ She stops and grins, not even looking out of breath after having said all of that in a total of about 10 seconds. “Oh.” Is all you say. You glance at the radio to check your CD switcher you put in, but hear Feferi scream. Too late, you look at the road to see a sheet of slick, black ice on the road. You try to swerve but you’re already on it. You scream as well as your car shoots off the highway towards the woods. “so this is it. Damn it, how am I this stupid. Bro, im sorry about this” you think to yourself. Then a tree rushes up to meet the car and your world goes dark.

 

 

 

 

You remember ice, and a tree, and then blackness….and oh god. Feferi! What had happened? You try to jump up and run but something is holding you down. “Whoa! Easy there little man! Youre still pretty beaten up, just sit down and try to calm down.” Wait…. That voice…its your big Bro’s, so that means you aren’t dead. You feel something soft around you, a bed, maybe? You open your eyes, which you realize have been clinched shut the entire time to see a small, white room with your bro sitting in the chair next to your bed, the only piece of actual non-hospital furniture in the room. You wince at the light flooding in through the window, and Bro gets up to sit at the corner of your bed and face you. “That was one hell of a tumble you two took.” He says matter-of-factly. “Wh-where’s Feferi?” You stammer. Your bro seems as unemotional as ever when he adjusts his cap. “Nah, don’t worry man. She’s here, she’s fine. Of the two of you, youre the worse off and all you did was bleed like a fucking horror show.” That would explain the lightheadedness, you think to yourself. You look at your arm and see a long tube running from it to a bag above your head. Something is running into your arm from it and you can see a large O+ on the side. So blood, but wait. No, that cant be blood, its bright fuchsia! “Uh, bro, I think my eyes are fucked up, red looks purple to me. You gesture at the bag with your free hand. Your bro sighs. “Well theres the elephant in the room.” He stands up with his hands in his pocket. Man he looks like a dick sometimes. “Well, since your blood type is like, super fucking high-class rare around here, these guys didn’t have any on tap. And turns out alternians can give to humans and vice versa if their types match, and guess what? Your girlfriend just so happens to match you. So she let you borrow a couple pints. “ He pauses, letting you take in what happened. “So…So she’s here? Can I see her?” you ask. Your bro gives his patented douchebag half-nod and goes to the door. “Yo Fef, he’s awake.” He says. Just then he almost is trampled by what looks like a grey and tie-dye streak bursting into the room. “Dave? Dave are you ok? Oh im so sorry! I had no clue what happened and its all my fault for wanting to go out today and, and I…Dave im so sorry!” She begins to sob, and you notice a bandage on her forearm and how pale she looks. “Feferi, look, it was my fault. Are you ok? I should have seen that ice and I was the one at the wheel. I’m the one who should be sorry, especially since you gave all that blood for my sorry ass.” At that, Feferi just sniffles, before throwing her arms around you in an emotional yet gentle hug. “I love you so much. I don’t know what Id do if you weren’t here, so it was only natural. But were both ok now though.” As she finishes talking, a nurse comes in and begins undoing the now empty bag and tube from your arm. “Mr Strider, you’re free to go but no driving, operating machinery, or alcohol for at least 24 hours, and preferably for a full three days. “Rodger, yeah I got it.” You say as you step behind a screen to put on the clothes bro brought you. Nice: black jeans and your lucky record shirt. You could use some luck right about now, since today has been one giant shitstorm of bad news. “Well, lets get out of here then.” You turn to your bro, “So Im guessing my ride’s totaled? “ Bro shakes his head. “Actually, I called up my buddy Equius and he says he could have it fixed in about a week. Since we usually just chill at home on thanksgiving break I figure you wont need to drive much until then anyway.” Damn. Your bro is still the lord of the dicks, but he does have his moments where he comes through. “Ok then, let’s go.” You follow your bro to his car in the parking lot, you and Feferi supporting each other, her long, finned ears seeming droopy from either anemia or exhaustion. Once you two are settled in the back seat, you lean against each other’s shoulders and are completely and totally passed out like a couple of chumps as your bro shoots down the interstate towards your house.


End file.
